Sometimes when it rains
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: M for Hidan swearing. Grell x Gaara. Univeristy shounai story. unsure if i should perhaps add more or not so feeds would be cool.
1. In the beguinning

Summer break had just finished and everybody was making their way back to 'Konoha University', a famous school best known for the teachers and high graded students. Everyone made their way to the dorms to grab the best beds possible, which were just a few blocks from the school complex its self before the applicated roommates, there were no specific splits in the school so each room is separated like an apartment that held either boy or girl together. Today was not a special day except for the large assembly to retrieve the time tables for new classes, lockers being stocked up to the brims with anything that would possibly be of value to each student. In class scrunched up paper and other assortments flail in the classroom until a teacher strides in silencing them, her cheery smile withdraws into a glare looking around the once clean classroom now littered with everything imaginable. Softly sighing she raises an arm to gesture towards someone outside who doesn't appear for now.

"We have two new students with us" some people lean out curiously to try look out the door, a short wave brings them inside. Two tall teens walk in, one with long flowing fire crimson red hair followed by a boy with short black hair and an orange tuff on his fringe that dangles off over his eyes; Both smile cheerfully around the class.

"This is Tobi Uchiha and this is Grell Matsoukis, how about you tell us a little about your selves" the teacher suggests looking towards them.

"As you know my name is Tobi, I'm from northern Japan. I like making friends and sweet food. Oh and my favourite colour is orange" the cheerily smiles with a slight chirp while girls give a soft 'awww' before he motions a hand to Grell.

"Hi my names Grell, I'm also Japanese but grew up in a Latino family in Southern America" he chirps with a grin but his own appearance scared a lot of the class members, Grell had elusive green eyes and red glasses that where rather classic because they had a chain on the end held together with small,silver, metal skulls, his features were rather feminine were as Tobi was more manly yet both had slightly pale skin.

"Thank you, very interesting now where to seat you…ah how covenant! How about you both take the two seats up the back" both slowly make their way to the top and sit down while resting books down, Tobi merrily grinning and ignoring the dark looks every single person at the back was giving them. With 10 minutes to spare the teacher let them chat amongst them selves, Grell silently sat scribbling notes then packing up while Tobi blabbered on and on about random things making the now crowded group in the corner stare.

"Grell-san, what do we have next?" he questions in a childish manner making Grell smile with his unnaturally sharp teeth.

"Home Economics, supposedly" he replies with the same grin and getting up to stand just that little bit higher above Tobi.

"Oh, I like cooking! But I burns everything…you'll help me right?" he questions hugging his friend tightly when he nods shaking his head in a sort of 'why wouldn't I?' manner, both leaving swiftly when the bell goes for the next class. By break Tobi had made friends with two boys from his Spanish and math classes whom where called Orochimaru and Kabuto, all at the locker space when they notice people running around the corner in horror. Both of them knew and started to whimper while Tobi blinks and stares without moving, a large group came around suddenly glaring and smirking, now Tobi was dim but he knew when a problem was coming towards them.

"Give us your lunch money" one snaps watching them cower further into the locker, when none of them submitted he grabbed Tobi who was the closest and pinned him to the cold steel behind him not caring to repeat him self. Struggling the teen whimpers then yells for help like a little boy.

"help!" it didn't take long before the sound of tapping foot steps are heard, the grin staying as they look at the red head coming towards them cheerily.

"back off chick" one glares ushering the now close by red head, suddenly finding himself pulled closer by the chin; Blushing wildly when he can feel breath against his face.

"Grell-san you came, help. they're trying to hurt me" Tobi whimpers being dropped to the ground on his bum.

"hey, how about we take your girlfriend instead?" one grins wrapping an arm around only to find the 'girl' slip away and help Tobi to his feet, now all three cowering behind.

"thanks for the offer but your not my type" Grell's grin being replaced with a pout while he fixes his friends collar. "also I'm a boy" he continues hearing gasps from both.

"a…BOY?! I think I'm going to…" one shouts in horror at the thought of what he was thinking before hand, the other more disturbed from how close he had gotten.

"wait till I--" both are stopped when the same red head with his elusive green eyes in the form of a death glare bore into them as a form of final warnings.

"tsk count your self lucky freaks" both mutter glancing from the shortest teen to Grell then spitting slightly and leaving shortly after.

"Tobi-chan you need to be more careful" Grell pouts cuddling his friend lovingly then looking at the two newer faces with a smile that is mostly directed at Orochimaru.

"OH! This is Grell Matsoukis, he's my best friend" Tobi cheerily smiles before peering at his taller red head who had stopped cuddling him, Kabuto pushes his glasses up.

"its nice to meet you, we are the head of the library and news board…would you like to join us for a meeting after school?" the silver haired teen questions putting an arm around his taller friend in a form of 'he's mine, stop looking' directed at Grell.

"sorry I have fighting class after school" Grell rubs the back of his head before seeing everyone was starting to come out from hiding, he couldn't help but be slightly curious however before he can question the bell rung to end break.

"we have art now, c'mon Grell-san!" the orange fringed boy yells waving to his friends and dragging his crimson haired companion down the hall. Art seemed simple, Grell cut things while Tobi glued and both painted with each other. Some of the students would glance over then snigger then the teacher would shout for them to do their own work every 5 or 10 minutes at a time.

"what's art in your opinion, un" a blonde questions to no one in particular, a red head is first to reply to the question.

"eternal" he replied as the blonde darts a glance.

"I think its fleeting, everything should go out with a 'bang' yeah?" he snarks back, ending in both glaring and fighting with each other. Tobi blinks then turns his attention again.

"Grell-san? What do you think art is?" he asks watching him gently and carefully applies paint to the eyes of a portrait then holding it up, a picture of a random hot topless man with a six pack kneels with his thump in his towel leaning backwards to make sure the picture took up all of his bare skin. A girl at the back turns to look ending up having to run out to get a hanky for her apparent nosebleed.

"art has to be beautiful" the painter grins with his shark like smile as Tobi stares at the picture, noticing the bickering artists had stopped to stare and listen.

"I think art has to be cute!" Tobi claps his hands in an excited manner holding up a rather silly looking bunny with its paws up looking for a hug, Grell clasps his hands and shakes his body like a worm going off into a dream land and blushing.

"its adorable Tobi-chan!" he chants cuddling the shorter artist and smiling happily, not caring that everyone was either sniggering, 'awwing' or looking in complete disgust.

"really? Thanks Grell-san" Tobi laughs rubbing the back of his head then looking at the topless picture being gently placed away into Grell's folder where apparently more paintings of that sort or less clothes have been placed, at lunch Grell took to the lunch queue grabbing a red apple and a plate of chips, Tobi sat around a table with Orochimaru, Kabuto and some new faces.

"hi Grell-san, I'll introduce you. This is Sakura-san and this is her friends Ino-san and Tenten-san. Their from the year below" Tobi smiles as he sits down and gets comfy in-between them.

"I know Tenten-chan from the martial arts class meeting, but its nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Grell chirps in a friendly manner smiling sweetly before starting to eat his much needed food, he had been rushing to get ready for school but ended up an hour early.

"you're coming to practise right?" Tenten questions with a smile as the red head nods stuffing the food down in gulps, almost choking when Lee smacks him in the back.

"Hello my youthful friends!" the bushy browed boy chirps sitting down next to Sakura and smiling "hello Sakura-san, you're looking lovely today" he grins but the pink haired girl ignores him, her attention on something across the room that was more interesting.

"you'll be in our Pysical Education class won't you?" Lee asks as Grell thinks about it then grins.

"yeah I will be, oh I can't wait…I hope my hair doesn't get messed up though" he pouts sorting it out eagerly then giving a short 'heh' at the odd looks around the table, Ino and Sakura burst out of their seats squealing at the sight of a spider crawling across the table.

"EWWW! Get it away, get it away!" they scream while Lee attempts to hit it instead being stopped by a rather annoyed Grell, who instead flattens his hand and picks it up gently.

"it's just a money spider, their lucky" he holds it out to the girls "he's adorable" however they disagree with him and scream further and start running for dear life from the teen.

"that horrible thing isn't cute! Its horrible and has too many legs" the blonde and strawberry head yell as they go, blushing worse when some people around the room laugh at the scene in hysteria.

"Sakura-san come back! I'll protect you" Lee yells waving goodbye to the table slowly decreasing in members until only Orochimaru, Kabuto, himself and Tobi where left. "ohm, Grell-san…the spider just went up your sleeve…" Kabuto murmurs as the person in question blinks then gives a short 'o' before looking forward and twitching.

"it tickles…" a lot of the room had backed away in horror at the calm status he had, finding it crawl out and back down his arm after he stays perfectly still. "he's so frisky…Tobi-chan, I'm going to go put the spider outside. I'll see you in P.E" Grell waves striding away to the lunch doors thankful that he had finished eating before this had happened. Last period of Grell's first day and he was already rather tiered from running around trying to find his locker for P.E, he had hoped to get changed before more people came in but found to his unlucky self that there were students already one step ahead of him. Even though he pretended not to hear it he could easily make out them talking about him.

"what's a chick doing in here…" the one with a tied up black pony tail questions pointing while leaning in closer between his two friends, one being much taller with blue hair and the other had blonde hair. Deidara if he could recall the blonde's name from art was trying not to look, he started to slip off his red coat and unbutton the shirt were there was, much to their disappointment, no breasts to look at. Rather there was a smooth and delicate flat stomach with a six-pack fully formed and toned, quickly covered up by him turning away from the group staring.

A small blush on his face feeling their eyes still burning into his back, almost jumping out of his skin when the orange fringed male jumps him from behind. "Grell-san! C'mon we'll be late" ye yelps shoving the shirt over his friends head then yanking him away quickly out into the hall, Grell murmurs trying to un-fluff his hair. "you're such a girl!" Tobi complains so loudly everyone else turns to look, sweat drops when the boy in red flicks his hair back and gives a 'humph'.

"is there anything more to life than being really, really, really good looking?" Grell questions with a grin but Tobi rolls his eyes and murmurs.

"relax I'm joking Tobi-chan…you'll work with me right?" Grell asks while Tobi smiles and nods standing next to him while the teacher prepares the class, both standing by a mat where a rope and kind of climb set is out folded, the group from before come over to join them; this time they had a new member following them cursing to him self. "hi cousins" Tobi smiles only to get glared until at all eyes shoot to Grell when he turns to look them up and down, something about them was familiar but he hadn't been listening. "this is my cousin's, Itachi-san and Madara-sama his friend Kisame-san…you already recognise Deidara-san probably" he points out while Grell smiles then turns to look back at the P.E set seeming rather lost about what it is he's supposed to do.

"Grell-san, I'll race you to the top of that rope" Tobi challenges getting a grin from the red head who shrugs and takes a step backwards, both running at the same time as the locks of crimson shoot up when he pounce's upwards while Tobi slips about half way. the Uchiha pouts staring up at him now hanging upside down with the rope tying his ankle and thigh into place. "aww…no fair" Tobi childishly squeaks while Grell blinks and looks across the room before letting go and dropping down letting the others have a go at the ropes.

"I don't really see a point in these ropes…" Grell mumbles playing with one while Deidara rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "if it isn't a challenge then attempt something else, un" he complains still trying to climb the rope in to grab the top bar, the Latino looks idly around the room. "think I'll run around on the track" he murmurs walking away quickly leaving them to their own things, eventually the bell had gone to go home making Grell more than happy.

In the changing rooms everyone stares as the red head stands in front of a mirror brushing his hair and getting changed in peace until he gets outside where only some people where left, one being a group with Tobi and his apparent cousins. One boy caught his eye who had red hair and green eyes, he seemed to scowl down at the ground quietly looking up when yells are heard coming closer. The large group had soon taken their attention to the feminine red head who had stopped abruptly and then at Lee in a green attire, his large eyes quivering with excitement while running over with a teacher beside him.

"What's Lee and Gai-sensei doing out here, un" Deidara questions leaning on the wall curiously watching, eyes glued but attention going to Tobi. "Grell is part of the martial arts club; actually he is in every physical club. Even sword fighting!" he grins as they all look at him again, he didn't seem very strong in their opinion in fact he looked underweight and scrawny compared to both males talking to him; the Latino had started to make his way over to Tobi with a casual grin while Lee and Gai walk away into the P.E block building to get out of the cold.

"Tobi-chan are you coming to martial arts or staying with your friends?" he cheerfully enquires stopping to peer at the attempts to intimidate him. "sure I'll come" the orange fringed teen chirps with a cheesy smile skipping off rather happily, Grell watches forgetting he was suppose to follow momentarily. "oh right, yeah. Ohm bye" he smiles waving and running swiftly to catch up almost instantly with the Uchiha, the red head with green eyes watching them silently. "weird chick" Pein murmurs but Deidara and Sasori laugh a little at the remark. "actually the dude Looks like a lady.." Sasori motions then looks about before pulling out his phone to show them, laughing at the sight of the red head actually applying make-up.


	2. Highschool Never Ends

The entire next day was spent trying to figure out Grell's strength because from where they stood Grell looked like he could easily be snapped in half without much effort, and after classes they found them selves actually sneaking a peek into the fighting classes. "Looks like he's going up against Neji…" Kisame mumbles leaning in further with heads either under or above him at the doorframe, staring as he steps onto the mats.

"today's training will be flipping your partner over, Grell will be performing" Gai speaks placing his hand up then slices it down through the air to begin, before Neji could even move or blink he found his world spiralling up then down to the other side of the soft matting followed by impressed claps. "Very good, okay everybody practise this move until its perfect" he smiles with a thumbs up, the group where now standing up and blinking.

"literary, I think I just missed that because I blinked" Sasori murmurs scowling but Orochimaru grins holding up his camera to the group, all crowding around to look at the screen. Replaying it over and over in utter confusion until a cough is heard, Lee stood staring at them and before they could refuse they where dragged in to watch properly.

Seeing Tobi step forward up against Grell the other Uchiha's grinned knowing that no Uchiha could be beaten by anyone, Grell unlike everyone else had a blue belt wrapped around his waist and a strange headband around his neck as well. "please don't hurt me" Tobi gulps in the back of his mind watching and copying him, bowing then copying him getting into a stance, ducking when Grell attempts to punch but ends up kicked across the mat instead.

"Don't duck for too long and stay still. Your opponent is given an advantage" Grell points out while people take notes and nod, Lee giving a thumbs up and taking in everything. Tobi gets up again and steps back onto the mat, bowing again towards his 'teacher'. This time the smaller teen attempted to kick only to find Grell jump up and kick him right in the chest knocking him down.

"keep your defences up at all times!" Grell yells while Tobi squeaks at the sharp pain in his chest, getting up and refusing to back down he bows again towards Grell. the red head however did not move this time and was now standing patiently and watching the Uchiha step closer, Tobi punches but Grell catches the fist. Tobi kicks but Grell stops it with his leg, Tobi jumps back slightly but Grell doesn't follow him.

"Tobi-san you idiot, try punching then punching again while kicking at the same time" Madara yells rather annoyed at the sheepish teen who looks at him, everyone winces when Grell sends him flying across the mat.

"Don't let your guard down for a second!" the red head snaps in a fired up voice as Tobi gets up and bows urgently in an apologetic manner, the group shake their heads.

The rest of class went quickly and by the end of it the young Uchiha was out of breath and aching all over while rubbing his chest and going up to his rather annoyed cousins. "that guys fucking ruthless!" Hidan states looking about for the teacher in question but Grell had already snuck off to get changed into casual clothes and still had time to stand and wait for Tobi in the hallway, the group step out and find the tall teen in flared blue jeans, a red coat and a red school scarf wrapped so many times around that it covered his lips and tip of his nose perfectly. Mittens on his hands that dangle small strings with puffy snow ball like things on the ends, Tobi gasps in delight forgetting his pains.

"Grell-san you look so cute!" he jeers skipping over with a gaped smile, eye squeeze shut as he gives the taller man a tight bear squeeze that surprised the red head. Although the others wouldn't admit it, he did look rather adorable with the scarf and gloves on. "Its not even cold outside and you're wearing gloves and a scarf, un" the blonde haired teen questions but Grell shudders to him self and looks up at the greying sky.

"I'm from South America, so I'm not used to it being so cold like this…" he murmurs swinging the scarf further around his neck and face before submerging his red mittens into the jacket pockets and rummaging around then looking to Tobi.

"I feel like a hot chocolate, wanna go get one?" Grell smiles batting a few eyelashes but Tobi doesn't seem to notice and nods enthusiastically, both never noticing the group still following them until they got to the coffee shop and sat down at a large table. When the girl came to serve them Grell had been staring into space while Hidan had been fighting with Itachi and Deidara who in-turn started fighting with Sasori.

"good afternoon Sara-chan, how are you?" Grell asks tilting his head to the side and smiling, the girl in turn blushing a furious red.

"I-I'm good! W-what would you like to drink?" she stutters trying to keep her cool as the boy places down the order booklet then smiles gently again.

"a hot chocolate with strawberry cream, please" Grell smiles batting his lashes again as the girl sighs happily writing out the order, waiting for everyone else after.

"3 tea's and a coffee for us, un" Deidara smiles as the girl nods writing it out then blushing again at Grell before turning to leave. Grell leans back into the leather chair and starts messing with his hair by platting it then twisting it in-between his fingers, smiling again when Sara comes back with the drinks.

"thank you Sara-chan" anyone looking could swear petals where falling around him when he did it, the girl blushing again while putting the drinks down.

"h-how are you enjoying Japan?" she enquires watching Grell sip the hot chocolate then look up, rather like a happy little toddler with cream on his lips, another smile is sent.

"the weather is very confusing here, it doesn't stick to one weather" the red head laughs noticing that he had forgotten about his mittens and scarf, he blinks looking back up.

"are you using a new kind of makeup?" he questions but she shakes her head looking rather confused before the blush rises up faster than ever before.

"your skin is so soft…like fine silk" he smiles rubbing the top of her hand then looking up at her red face again, any redder and steam would have come out of her ears and nose.

"I-I think I need to go sit down…" Sara musters with a short gasps wobbling away back to the counter, Grell seems rather worried but goes back to sipping his hot chocolate.

"you're such a womanizer Grell-san" Tobi laughs but the red head just gives a confused look, smiling only because his friend was laughing at something he had done. What ever he had done everyone else was agreeing with but the atmosphere is moved when Sakura and Ino walk over smiling.

"Hey Grell-san…h-hi Gaara-sama" the pink head blushes but the panda eyed teen seems to just ignore her, Grell on the other hand waves with his usual pearly white grin.

"you guys want a seat? I need to go now anyway" Grell shifts off of the leather seating to make room for them, picking up his hot chocolate as he goes.

"bye Tobi-san, enjoy the drinks…ah by the way" the red head pauses fumbling in his pocket and then putting out just enough for his own drink and Tobi's.

"my way of apologising for being so rough" Grell sweetly smiles causing a gentle blush to rise on his cheeks towards the orange fringed teen who in turn copies it and takes the money. Rushing around the next morning Grell bursts out his apartment door almost slamming right into someone, stopping he turns bowing for a moment then looking up at the people.

"Grell-san! What's wrong!?" Tobi questions with wide eyes but the male laughs trying to take in air, looking at his watch he squeaks again and runs away as fast as possible. "Grell-san?!" the teen yells again in distress watching the red head in the distance run straight into a wall and fall onto his back for a moment until crawling off again.

After looking around no one had seen the red head outside of classes until lunch and by that time Tobi was determined to grab his friend the next moment he saw him, it wasn't hard of course as the taller teen had been walking towards him in the first place. "what was with you this morning, un?" Deidara questions to the red head who at this moment in time was lightly murmuring about his hair and make-up problems. "thought I was late for classes…still getting used to the time difference" Grell mumbles pulling a brush from no where and sitting down on the bench next to the same strange teen from before to brush his hair, hissing softly every time he struck a hidden knot in his long ruby red hair.

"you're a drama king" Tobi rubs the back of his head but Grell only rolls his eyes. "correction, drama queen" he grins finally becoming happy with his hair style and putting the brush away to replace it with a mirror, they all stare with raised eyebrows. "your like Madara…" Itachi points over to his cousin momentarily hugging him self happily and giving him self sweet talk, Grell laughs again and puffs his hair softly.

"are you kidding me? it's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentlemen to please the ladies like…me" Grell flutters more eyelashes suddenly grabbing a girl from no where and smiling at her, the girls face flushing a bright red like the one from the café. "speaking of which, here's the notes you needed" Grell smiles handing them to her and watching her wobble off rather confused but giddy none the less, his attention going back to the group moments later.

"I just don't think its that important" Tobi begins getting the red heads attention "why should I care about appearance and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside. I don't understand why you bother Grell-san…" Tobi blinks several times."it's a cruel reality isn't it?" Grell questions making Tobi sigh rather irritated by him. "it's not often that Kami creates a perfect person like you Tobi-chan, both beautiful on the inside and out" Grell smiles at the orange fringe Uchiha making him actually blush. "w-what…?" Tobi's eyes widen when his friend suddenly pulls him and does a half way twirl sending him off and knocks him against the bench forcing him to sit down instantly.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as you are, but you must console your self otherwise how will you go on living?" Grell softly adds smiling like a lady fantasising about her dream ball dance with the prince, twirling on the spot. "and think about this, Tobi-chan! Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world! And those born beautiful should promote beautiful things! I do all of this because everyone must be made to feel like a star! For beauty! For those working night and day to pursue beauty! But don't worry Tobi-chan! I have decided to share my work with you!" Grell does a twirl hugging him self then punching the air and suddenly pulling out a glass and striding to the wooden bench in which some watch while others look at Tobi rather confused.

"here's a tip! When setting down your glass extend your pinkie finger as a cushion…" Grell mumbles as he goes as if it where a step to step instruction guide. "then that way when you set it down you wont make a lot of noise" Grell then rambles quietly to him self again before suddenly turning back to Tobi then smiling again. "but above all else Tobi-chan, you must remember how beautiful a glance to the side can be.." the red head turns and pushes his glasses up with a rather handsome smile but Tobi seems to be deep in thought.

"I've got it!" Tobi gasps putting his fist into his palm and smiling happily, Grell smiling.

"ah so my--" Grell is suddenly cut off by Tobi as he stands up in joy.

"obnoxious!" silence consumes before they find Grell had frozen and was now twitching his eyebrow, running and now sitting in the fettle position in a corner depressed. All eyes stare at the cold atmosphere around the latino murmuring sadly until Tobi rubs the back of his head and walks a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry Grell-san, but some of what you said did get me thinking" all watch as Grell gets up slowly then suddenly bursts back into life like a wind up ballerina in a music box. "really? It did? Let me teach you more my friend" the red head places a hand on his hip and places one hand out as if he where gesturing a girl to dance. "I think…I think he is Worse than Madara" Kisame gulps comparing both then agreeing with him self, Itachi rolls his eyes then looks at his cousin.

"at least Madara doesn't actually act like a woman…" the Uchiha rolls his eyes then looks at Grell still off in another one of his worlds, probably thinking of all the clothes he would put Tobi into, make up of all colours and hair styles of many ranges flying through his mind.

"c'mon Grell-san" Tobi grans the red jacket of his friend. "We have art next…" Tobi mumbles dragging the red head away while he waves to the others, the emerald eyed boy with black rings still blankly watching until they both disappear.

"man that guys weird…" Sasori rolls his eyes Hidan on the other hand had other thought "I think he's fucking funny, but I do have to wonder…does he fuck guys or fuck girls?" all of them blink and nod at that, now they where curious. By the end of the day Grell had finished classes and was now just coming away from his club, he hadn't noticed Tobi and the group walking towards him in the apartment corridor until he opened the door and jumped when Hidan yelled in his ear. "we're going to the fucking cinema, dump your crap and fucking move" the albino snaps as the red head raises a finely cared for brow to them and then forces a smile.

"go on ahead, I have things to do before I can go" he smiles sweetly jumping when he finds that someone had followed him inside, he blinks then closes the door. "your not going with them? You might miss the film" Grell questions to no reply only a short scowl from the shorter teen. "you must be in the younger years with Sakura and Ino" the red head smiles putting juice in a cup down on the small desk where he had sat him, he only stares at it as if it where poisoned.

"I'll be right back, feel free to use the T.V" Grell smiles putting the remote beside him then going into the bathroom with a towel and hair towel, he hadn't stayed in there as long as he would usually because of company before going into his bedroom to change. Getting into fresh boxers and then sliding on his black trousers he had only buckled up the belt when he squeaks and grabs his covers to find the guest in the room with him.

"w-what are you doing in my room" the red head blushes while staring at him who only holds up the glass and scowls again, Grell still blushing looks at it.

"uh…yeah I'll give you more just please…I need some privacy" his blush deepens watching the smaller teen walk back out the door, this time he quickly shoved on his black shoes and a red shirt with black skulls before starting on his hair and make up.


	3. Fighting for whats right

The younger boy watches while leaning against the wall as the Latino starts to stick fake eyelashes on, blusher and foundation. Grell smiles looking in the mirror and stands up this time not jumping when he see's him standing there waiting for him, now dressed he strides over and stares at the blank expression on the teens face. "whats your name anyway?" Grell enquires, both emerald eyes locking in place. "gaara" he says in a dull voice, no wonder he didn't speak a lot. Grell nods and follows it with a pouts when he notices out the window of his living room that it was raining heavily.

"stupid weather…and I just did my hair and makeup" he mumbles grabbing his red coat and then an umbrella before ushering Gaara out of the door and locking it behind him. Glancing shortly at the rain then at the smaller teen without any sort of water proof garment, his arm places the umbrella over him and both step out into the rain with the umbrella over both of them. There didn't seem to be any kind of disagreemen from either of them when they found they had to brush against each other to stay dry.

"do you know where we are going?" Grell mumbles hoping he would take the lead but Gaara only shrugs making him sigh and looking around, they hadn't walked very far from the apartment and already they where lost. "I think the cinema is…oh there it is" the latino grins pulling the smaller teen into the building, happy that he hadn't gotten wet. "about fucking time, the movies about to fucking start" Hidan glares watching the both red heads making their way over, rolling his red eyes at the feminine male. "what film are we watching anyway?" Grell asks taking the ticket and gulping. "a horror? I don't real--" before he can complain any further he is dragged into the cinema room and placed in-between Gaara and Ino who had 'happened' to be passing by with Ino and Tenten and so joined them in watching the movie.

Watching the starting credits everything seemed rather peaceful to begin with until hands started to rip their way out of the soil and zombies stared gliding around looking for an easy meal, Grell couldn't take his eyes off the screen even when something horrible happened. His entire body tense and his eyes suddenly screwed shut when a zombie jumps from the darkness at a victim, by the end of the movie he had his body slumped down in the chair and his hands cover his eyes in dismay, only jumping or squeaking when the sound of screaming was heard. Sakura had taken the advantage of this to hold onto Gaara and shove her head into his shoulder when something 'scary' had happened. Stepping out he finds him self slightly blinded by the bright lights, red hair sticking up messily from all the tossing.

"I'll never watch a horror again" Grell whimpers holding him self tightly and staring absently at the wet ground, the rain had thankfully stopped now leaving puddles that dazzle in the bright night life lights of the city. The red head gasps with glee suddenly flying and jumping through a puddle and kicking up the water around him like a little kid, Kisame, feeling much like an adult, now scowls watching him run freely getting drenched. "will you stop jumping in puddles, you're making a scene" the blue haired male sighs looking at some girls walking past Grell and giggling like school girls when he smiles at them sweetly.

"doesn't look like they mind…bet if we did that they wouldn't give a passing glance" Itachi mumbles rolling his black eyes and then looking to see that Grell had stopped in his frolicking to stare upwards at the moon, as if they hadn't seen the stupid thing before. "what are you looking at Grell-san?" Ino questions looking up after having a short glance at him, the red head shakes it off and then smiles pleasantly.

"the moons really beautiful that's all" he chuckles starting to walk again now ignoring the puddles just to look up at the moon constantly, almost walking into a wall or tree. "night Grell-san" Tobi waves as Grell closes the door behind him with a smile and walks to his bedroom, flopping down and just staring at the ceiling for a while.

"tomorrow…karaoke night…test in English…sword fighting…need to help with the younger classes and Orochimaru in the news group with a new article -to be published-" Grell murmurs sleepily sniffing his strawberry and lavender scented hair and yawning gently, sitting back up he leans over to go into the nightstand. Pulling out a camera and going to the balcony the soft red drapes are pulled across and he steps out to look up at the large moon. A smile tickles his cheeks under the perpetual light of the silver streams coming from the moon that also light up the alleyway. Taking a few pictures he smiles up again before yawning and rubbing the small tear from his eyelid, hopefully tomorrow would be fast and simple for him.

Gentle circles of light shimmer onto the bed covers as Grell hits his alarm clock turning it onto the news, a grouchy and annoyed voice speaking on the other end. "good morning JAPAN! plenty of sunlight today and a light downcast of rain running in by this evening, now playing is…" Grell smacks the radio again and stares with black rings in his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep because of the horror movie. Grell mumbles softly rubbing his eyes and walking into class not even bothering to say his usual chirpy hello's to Tobi, he props his head on the wall behind him but finds it to be uncomfortible so places it onto the table.

"what happened, you look like shit" Hidan questions watching the teen in question slump further down into the plastic chair.

"I couldn't sleep after watching that stupid movie…is it that bad?" Grell asks looking back up, his skin wasn't its usual sleek and gleaming force and his eyes where almost as black as Gaara's where, the usual perpetual green glow of his eyes now dull and boring.

"you haven't even bothered to fix your hair or make up…can't believe I'm going to say this but you look better with it…" Kisame, Tobi and Hidan nod while Grell hits his forehead onto the desk and grumbles, a lot of people had been avoiding him because he looked like he was about to actually attack someone. The red head couldn't exactly deny the charges though, his anger levels where at their worse and just a simple scowl at the younger students got them to do their work quietly without any back chat.

Lunch time was no fun ride for the student either as he found refuge on the roofs against the small wall to the edge, sitting and tilting his head back he told himself that hopefully he could sleep; even if it where for just a little while. Just before he could of course get that needed beauty sleep, loud shouting in the yard below brings him back, Gaara and the others seemed to be having an argument with another university?

Sighing Grell flops onto his knees and leans onto the roof edge with his chin on one crossed arm and the other dangling off the edge to watch, he couldn't hear what they were saying but it sure did annoy him which was rare. Grell was usualy a calm and docile kind of person but without sleep he was like a bride-zilla. Biting his cheek he opens his mouth but keeps bored eyes. "shut up! Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" he yells getting their attention for only a moment before they start mouthing off to him, that was the last straw, defiantly in his mind the last straw. Especially when suddenly Gaara was grabbed by one of them while his group tackle the others around them to keep them from helping the younger student. Not that it seemed like he really cared about the half strangle and the taunting to his face, pink hair bobs out in a rush. Sakura had come out seeing her, now obvious to Grell, -beloved- Gaara being attacked by a bunch of thugs. Not that she could possibly do anything to them anyway.

Meanwhile Tobi had been eating only to see outside that a group was forming to fight each other, everyone grouping to watch from the protection of the glass. Someone starts shouting from the roof where as they shouted back and little than later they were standing and grabbing Gaara by the collar, Sakura had been watching in dismay and ran out in an attempt to help. Everyone gasps when they turn and try hit her only to be stopped by a very swift and fast Lee, taking the hit for her he hit's the ground followed by the pink head who is slapped. A sudden figure of red comes striding across stopping at the younger fallen students, Tobi gasps and points at the red head shouting "Grell-san?!" everyone blinks watching again.

Grell had seen them hit Sakura and Lee and that, that was something he Did Not Like, sliding the stairs swiftly and dodging every teacher who would yell about running he slammed open the front doors to the school making people sitting out-front jump out of their own skins and stare at the raging locks of red streaming around a corner swiftly to the back where he stopped and calmly stepped to where the green and pink lay. "are you okay? Sakura-chan, Lee-chan?" both rub where they were hit and nod before watching the tall student turn to the group now staring at the sleep frustrated Grell.

"big mistake, drop the kid" the green eyes sharply pinpoint the student with a stick in his mouth and cut across his nose, he only spit's the stick and glares. While his 'girl' who wears a short belly top and a short jacket to cover, a mini skirt which is leather and tall riding boots steps forward with a smirk. Wiping her blonde hair back and scowling.

"what you gonna do? Cry at us?" she sniggers as Grell only clicks his tongue and murmurs while red hair falls over one eye. "no…but I do advise you Put. Him. Down. Now." he hisses calmly walking closer to the group, one guy glares and runs only to find Grell punch him square in the face. A short crack is heard as the guy stumbles backwards and grabs his now bleeding features, spitting a tooth out in the process and gasping in horror at the sight.

"any more complaints or are you going to Put him Down?" Grell questions stopping only about 2 meters from the group, they had gotten bored of Gaara's group and were now all ready for orders to attack the new threat who seemed very casual about the situation.

"go play with your dolls, this little brat has a fight with us not you" the green haired male snaps gripping Gaara tighter, another click of the tongue is heard from Grell.

"what did he do?" the red head raises an eyebrow and then looks at the rather harmless yet emotionless Gaara now more interested in Grell rather than the attacker, silence. "thought I heard you say Gaara-chan had done something?" the girl with tied up blue hair glares and steps forward to face Grell, in reaction he looks her up and down. "him and his group have been acting too smart for their own boots" she snaps while Grell pushes his red hair behind his eyes and shrugs.

"I don't see why that's a reason to beat someone Younger than you up, it's a little pathetic don't you think?" he grins infamously as the girl twitches her eyebrow and scowls at him. "I think you'd better shut your fucking mouth" Grell grins at this and laughs annoying them further, others stare at him in a 'what's so funny about this' sort of way.

"thinking must hurt your small mind then" he retorts as the group gasps, the girls face starting to fluster with rage and embarrassment. "hey don't take it personally…I mean it must kill so many brain cells trying to Dress your self in the morning as well…who does your make up? An Umpa Lumpa?" Grell grins even wider letting the entire group see his sharp shining teeth, the girl now bursting like a volcano and trembling with complete anger.

The man holding Gaara had now had enough of the red head talking to his 'bitch' like that and starts to glare at his own men. "get rid of him, completely" he snaps as they nod and glare the tall student down, one goes first and flicks out a pocket knife and Grell puts his hands up. "hey, can't we talk this over peacefully?" he calmly smiles laughing and taking a step back, the man glares as Grell drops his arms and sighs. "fine…But I did ask" he grins suddenly running and ducking at the knife swing, jumping back up from the kneeling position and getting him square in the chin and then slamming his nose as well.

Stumbling he falls over onto his back and twitches slightly, Grell doesn't do anything. "one, looks that attract the public eye" Grell chants running over and suddenly jumping and coming down on one of their heads heavily with his foot knocking the guy out instantly before flying upwards again and landing agilely on the concrete close by. "two, undaunted fashion" he grins twisting and tripping another member over while jeering. "three, chivalry that cannot overlook…" this time Grell does a short banana split kick in the air slamming his feet and dangling mid air against two men's faces and grinding into them with his kitten heels before falling gently back to his tiptoes when they, too, fall to the ground heavily.

Turning to look at the last remaining members being the woman and the guy holding Gaara, he smiles politely "four...the hideous wickedness of the world" his red air blows in the wind, Tobi and some give a short 'ooo' and murmur 'awesome dramatic effect' amongst them selves. "now here's why you're now going to let Gaara-chan go. I just beat up five of your guys all by my self and two; you are surrounded on all sides" Grell grins as both look around to find Hidan, Kisame, Hidan, Lee, Sakura, Tobi, Itachi, Madara, Kakuzu, Ino, Tenten and many more random faces; all appearing from every possible place and circling them. A short 'tsk' is heard as the student drops Gaara onto the ground and backs off giving short gesturing at that the movable group members as they carry the beaten ones and leave.

"one other thing, next time you decide to come here. Come back when you don't look like a orange" Grell mumbles turning and seeing everyone going to Gaara to see if he's okay, the red head quickly disappearing before anyone decides to turn their attention to him. "where are you sneaking off to?" someone questions as Grell turns to see Orochimaru and Kabuto grinning, Grell smiles back and yawns rubbing his hair. "all that commotion has me really beat, was off to my next class" the red head laughs starting to walk beside them on their way to Biology, of course the class wasn't quiet for long as the bell rung and everyone came into class.


	4. Death March and Hot Chocolate

10 minutes in the intercom buzz's loudly as a voice speaks up "Grell Matsoukis! Can Grell Matsoukis please come to the principals office. Now" the red head pushes his glasses up and stands up taking his books as he goes, Orochimaru pats his shoulder while others give him a sympathetic look. Of course it was obvious he was going to be called to the room sooner or later after that fight, other people had heard the intercom and where poking their heads out watching. Hidan hums the death march before being punched and stood on by everyone in the door way angrily, Grell smirks at the albino before standing at the door where everyone stares until he knocks and a loud voice sends them packing. "come in!" Grell slowly opens the door and shuts it behind him, turning to look surprisingly at a woman with neatly tied back blue hair behind a desk typing and glancing up casually before motioning him to sit on one of the chairs against the wall. He gave a short look to her while taking in the piercing on her bottom lip and blue liner make up, the door with silver lettering saying 'principal' shines slightly in the poorly lit room.

"Principal, the student you wanted to have a word with is here" the woman had opened the door while he was daydreaming and looked into the dark room, a mumble is heard before she pushes the door further nodding that Grell should go inside. Leaving the books he bows slightly to the receptionist and closes the new door behind him, peering into the room there was only a small lamp that lit the desk where as the principal him self was concealed in the shadows.

Only his red and green eyes could be seen when they look up from the papers to the latino then back down, the student quietly stands with his hands behind his back and watching, his green eyes turning to look at the framed pictures around the room curiously. His attention turning back to see the principal now leaning back silently watching him, Grell blinks then smiles rubbing the back of his head not saying anything but a sort 'heh'. If it hadn't been for the shadows the principal was hidden in he was sure he had raised an eyebrow.

"Grell Matsoukis?" he suddenly breaks the silence as the red head nods slightly "you're not how I thought you would look" the principal calmly states while Grell smiles again. "funny that, that's the reaction I get from a lot of people when they've heard about me rather than met me" the red head quietly chuckles unsure if its appropriate or not.

"do you know why you are here?" the principal seems to demand rather than question, Grell nods and swallows back his suddenly moist mouth. "I'm going to be kicked off campus…aren't I?" Grell's green eyes shift to his feet but another laugh makes him look at rather surprised. "why would I kick you off campus?" the principal enquires as the red head looks back down again to his feet, scuffing the carpet only softly before replying. "for fighting…" Grell looks back up at him as he only blinks casually then swivels his chair to the side slightly to look out his open window which didn't actually let any light in oddly enough.

"in a normal situation, yes I would kick you off campus. How ever many teachers have assured me you are a very good student, I searched your records and am very happy to say your daily routeing into and in school is impeccable. Never late and never sick…your grades are also very good" the principal seems to actually be holding the portfolio up and reading from it, that must have been what he had been looking at when Grell came in. "tell me, what happened" the voice calmly questions as Grell thinks back.

Mean while Tobi and the others sit in class all worried and mumbling "I hope Grell is okay! I heard the principal is ruthless" others nod, in fact it had been that no one in in any class who knew Grell could work knowing where he had been sent. Itachi and Madara being the people that they where were also worried which told everyone just how bad the situation could be. "what if he gets kicked off campus?!" Tobi panics finding him self hit in the head by Orochimaru who scowls at him.

"don't say that, I'm sure Grell will be fine. Its not like he's ever done anything bad before…" the pale student bites the end of his pencil staring at the clock, the time ticking so slowly that it seemed to kill everyone who looked at it. "poor Grell" Sakura whimpers hitting her head off the desk while Lee look at her then tries to prevent her from thumping the desk again, Gaara had been sitting quietly in the corner staring into space with his fingers intertwined and over his mouth.

"He'll be fine Sakura-san!" Lee gives her a thumbs up as she turns to look at the red head in the corner, she gets up and goes to sit next to him. Gently putting a friendly hand on his arm. "are you okay, Gaara-sama?" the pink haired questions but Gaara only closes his eyes then opens them and looks towards her, he doesn't say a word, his usually relaxed muscles where tense as he changes his eyes to target the wall again. Back in the office Grell had finished describing what had happened.

"and after the fight, they let Gaara go I understand that much. But where did you disappear to?" the principal enquires now turning the chair back to look at the student before him. "I left to make my way to class, Sir Principal" Grell's head tilted down slightly as the principal chuckles again seeming rather amused.

"just call me Kakuzu-danna, but by the sounds of things your story matches what everyone else has told me. You're free to go and before you go, Mr Matsoukis, Gai would like a word with you in his office now" the red head nods and bows before leaving out the door. "thank you, Kakuzu-danna" Grell smiles again shutting the door then bowing to the receptionist on his way out, shutting the door everyone seemed to still be in class and so he quietly left towards the P.E block. Opening the door to P.E Grell looks around then jumps when strong arms pull him up into the air, surprised he peers at Gai who was lifting him up.

"Gai-sensei!" the red head smiles being put back down while his teacher's smile disappears worrying him slightly. "Grell-san, this is a serious matter about your fighting skills…follow me" his sensei turns and starts to walk towards a grey box that seems to have been locked for some time now, blowing the dust he places it on his desk and turns to Grell who looks at it confused.

"please give me your fighting belt" gasping the red head's heart seems to crack slightly as he shakily dips his hand into his bag and rummages taking it out, the entire world felt like it had started to stop around him. Gai turns away for a moment while Grell looks to his feet trying to hold back his own emotions, eyes widening when he is hugged.

"I…I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!" Gai blurts bursting into tears holding his thumb up while hugging the student who is rather confused and running out of air. "I know this is all so sudden but…I want you to have this" Gai grins through the tears as Grell opens the box and then drop it while holding the object inside, eyes wide as anything as his glasses drop off his nose onto his chest and dangle. "t-this is…" Grell squeaks as Gai squeaks as well "I know…" both squeaking by now, crying by now and now hugging each other they both jump up and down like happy school girls who just been questioned into marrage. "the black belt? but I don't deserve it!" Grell gasps rather confused as Gai places his hands onto his shoulder and grins.

"you're a youthful student! That belt is not just any belt, it's the first black belt I ever received. Its very precious to me, you deserve it" Gai grins with his thumbs up Grell's green eyes widening as he ties it to his waist and cheers, both walk out after they get their manly status back before leaving. Stepping out Gai leaves Grell to walk on his own, jumping when a high pitched screech takes his attention.

"Grell-san!!!!!" Tobi screams while running at him with colossal speeds and suddenly swoops off his feet right at the red head knocking him right to the ground, cuddling him as if he hadn't seen the student in years. Grell grins cuddling him back until both where arm locked and crushing each others ribcages adoringly. "I'll be dammed, Grell-san actually survived the visit to the principals office?" Kisame smirks before rubbing the red heads hair making it even more frazzled than before, Grell grins up at him from the ground as Hidan walks over with his arms crossed and scowls at him. "…it's good to see your alive fucker" the albino murmurs turning his head away while Grell's grin widens and before Hidan can do anything he finds him self struggling at the sudden glomp the red head had given him.

Lee comes over smacking Grell right in the back with joy as he turns and see's the grin and grins back, they didn't hug rather that gave a high five and a knuckle bash. Grell waves at Sakura and Ino coming towards then before being interrupted by Lee gasping. "wait a minute! that's…Gai-sensei gave you a black belt?!" the bushy browed student yells in angst as Grell nods and chuckles rubbing the back of his head. "we must celebrate! Two laps of the school on a hand stand!" Lee punch's the air along with Grell but he stops seeing Gaara standing by the step watching but not coming over.

"go on ahead of me" Grell grins with a slight sweat drop when he see's the student had already started without him, no one questioned Grell when they saw who he was going to see.

"hey Gaara-chan, you okay?" the red head smiles waving as the smaller student steps closer making sure the others weren't following him, as usual he doesn't give much of an expression. "you look okay, which is good" the red head smiles again his hand lifting to do something but it stops as he looks to his hand the pulls it back down to his pocket. "you want to go get a hot chocolate? I think with all the ruckus my clubs wont mind me going missing for a little while" he smiles seeing the smaller male starting to walk beside him, taking a couple large strides to catch up.


End file.
